In order to enable an existing central processing unit (CPU) to have stronger functions and a faster arithmetic speed, pads of the central processing unit are increased more and more. However, in order to connect the central processing unit to a circuit board, an electrical connector includes an insulating body, the insulating body is provided with multiple terminal slots corresponding to the pads of the central processing unit, and multiple terminals are correspondingly contained in the multiple terminal slots. Therefore, the more the quantity of the pads of the central processing unit is, the more the quantity of the corresponding terminals of the electrical connector is, so that distances among the signal terminals are closer and closer. In order to avoid mutual crosstalk of the adjacent signal terminals in a signal transmission process and improve signal transmission quality, people usually mount a plurality of shielding terminals among the multiple signal terminals to elastically contact the CPU and to be soldered to a circuit board through a tin ball, to shield crosstalk among the signal terminals, and to meet the grounding need of the CPU. However, each shielding sheet elastically presses the CPU, so a resistance to be overcome when the CPU is mounted is certainly increased, and the risk of damaging the pads on the CPU is increased.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.